


Conduttore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La storia di Donar [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pre-Thor].Loki ha sempre avuto una lingua velenosa e stavolta a farne le spese è Fandral.Partecipa alla challenge 3 prompt al giorno tolgono il medico di torno.Dedicata a fedeverdeen99, per le sue recensioni ^^.





	Conduttore

Conduttore

Fandral allargò le braccia, sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi. Girò su se stesso e la faretra gli sbatté ripetutamente contro la schiena.

“Loki, anche una serpe come te, oggi deve festeggiare!” gridò. 

Thor alzò il capo e allungò le gambe appoggiando i piedi sul gradino successivo della rampa su cui era seduto.

“Mi sono innamorato!” urlò Fandral. 

Loki sospirò, mise il segnalibro sulla pagina aperta davanti a lui del libro e chiuse il tomo.

“Di nuovo, mio valoroso amico?” chiese Thor. 

Fandral annuì ripetutamente.

“Ho trovato la donna della mia vita!” ululò.

“Devi avere più vite di un gatto” sibilò Loki. 

Fandral gli si mise davanti e Loki alzò il capo, appoggiando la schiena alla colonna dietro di lui.

“Non capisci. Lei è come l’oro di questo palazzo” sancì Fandral indurendo il tono.

Loki sorrise mellifluo e sbatté le palpebre.

“Ottimo Fandral. Allora fammi un piacere, abbracciala forte e fatti colpire da un fulmine di Thor. Se è vero che è come l’oro, farà da conduttore e tu finirai arrostito togliendo la tua fastidiosa presenza dal mondo” disse ironico con tono gentile. 

Fandral sgranò gli occhi, boccheggiò e arrossì. 

Thor scoppiò a ridere, si piegò in due dalle risa tenendo il petto e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

 


End file.
